A Reason To Win
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Everyone has motivation to win a battle. But it takes true desire to win a war. G-x-ML COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I do not own Mobil Suit G Gundam; this story was made for free entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Everyone has motivation to win a battle. But it takes true desire to win a war. G-x-ML

**A Reason to Win**

"_ROSE HURRICANE!"_

"_BURNING FINGER!" _

The battlefield was filled with rose pedals, strong winds, glowing explosions and crunching metal as the final two Gundams in the 14th Gundam Fight Tournament Battle Royale clashed fishes and attacks in the barricaded stadium in Neo Japan. The crowds were standing on their seats trying to see inside the glittering barrier and plumes of smoke that covered the entire battlefield and obstructed everyone's view. As the dust began to settle and the smoke cleared, silence finally fell.

**-FLASHBACK-**

The noble George de Sand walked through the garden on the New France's palace grounds. He was heading to a small meeting with the Royal King out back in the gazebo. The knight had never felt so nervous in his life, and it wasn't due to the fact the year-long 14th Gundam Fight would be starting in just a month.

As he approached the gazebo he could see the King admiring the flowers with one of his servicemen and turned as he heard George's steps on the cobbled path.

"_That will be all Elliot, my safety is in good hands now…"_

The King gave a small wave as the serviceman bowed curtly and left the garden. George bowed his head to Elliot as the man passed then continued to the King, stopping only a couple feet behind the man. Silence fell over them as the wind brushed through the roses, scattering the air with pink and red petals and a soft aroma.

"_Well, George, the battle begins in less than a month…"_ The King spoke, his hands folded behind his back. _"…will you and your Rose Gundam bring Neo France to victory?"_

George smiled, looking up slightly, his hand moving his hair from his face as he watched the petals dance gracefully across the blue sky.

"_Oui your highness. I, George de Sand, shall win the Gundam Tournament and win our country great honor this year in the tournament."_

The knight bowed at the end of his declaration and the King turned around a small smile on his usually calm face.

"_Very good, now tell me George, there must be a more important reason you asked to speak to me besides the Gundam Tournament. Ahh… yes, tea has arrived."_

And as the King said this, a small maid approached with a soft curtsey and placed a silver platter on the table inside the gazebo, then bowed out and returned to the palace. The two men took their seats and respectable cups and sipped them.

"_Ahh, yes, Mariage Freres… such a lovely blend of tea for this fine afternoon."_

The King gave a soft chuckle and continued to sip his tea, both of them falling silent for a moment before the sound of porcelain hitting porcelain broke the quiet.

"_So George, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_Oui, your highness. There is a matter of importance I would like to discuss with you."_

The knight's hand fell to his lap as he looked across the table at the King who was still sipping his tea in silence. George's mind was suddenly blank; his eyes darting down to his lap as the hem of his jacket suddenly became very interesting. All his nobility and chivalrous training was gone as he fumbled to find the next words. The King stared at him for a moment before placing his cup down and clearing his throat. George looked up. It was now or never.

"_Ahh, oui, um… your highness I've come to ask you a great favor…if I could be so bold as to ask it?"_

The King nodded and waved his hand gently for George to continue. George nodded his head and rose from his seat, standing himself just aside of the table and bowed curtly and looked at the King whose expression had changed to that of interest.

"_Your highness, I wish to ask your permission to ask Miss Marie Louise for her hand in marriage."_

George remained bowed as he waited for whatever came next. But it wasn't anything he was expecting. The King let out of bountiful laugh and rose from his own seat as George stood back up to his full height. The King placed a hard hand on George's shoulder (which was a feat since the King was much shorter than the knight) and gave the man a smile.

"_I was wondering when you were going to ask me, my boy! That girl has been head over heels for you since you became our representative in the tournament four years ago and since then she has only been completely smitten over you since your courting of her over the past four years…"_

The King gave another laugh and settled himself back in his chair picking up hip cup once more.

"_Your highness… So does this mean I have your blessings…?"_

George's stomach was fluttering nervously. He was most definitely going to need a strong glass of wine once this was over with. He waited as the king finished his tea, his face going back to that of calm and seriousness.

"_George I can guarantee that you will protect and make my daughter very happy in life. That I am most certain. But I will only give my daughter away to you should you win this tournament and prove yourself as the strong knight that you are. Win this Gundam Tournament as you have declared you will and I will give you all the blessings you need."_

And with that, the King rose from his seat, and without another glance, he dismissed himself and strode back to the palace where his serviceman escorted him inside. George sat back down at the small table, his head ungracefully held in his hand as another approached him.

"_Master George…?"_

George gave a small laugh, and then a slightly louder one as a smile spread on his face.

"_Master…"_

"_Cabernet… per favor Raymond…"_

The man gave a smile and curt bow then left the knight to fetch his request.

**-END FLAHBACK-**

The announcer roared over the crowd in an excited voice.

"_NEO FRANCE'S ROSE GUNDAM IS THE WINNER!"_

The crowd erupted again as red and white confetti began to fly around. People began to chant, scream and dance in the stands at the victory before them. There, standing in the middle was none other than George de Sand's Rose Gundam, still in the final pose as it hovered over the battle beaten Burning Gundam who was lying flat on the ground, unmoving.

The barriers fell and the medical teams rushed into the field to tend to the fallen pilots scattered about. The crowds were chanting "George, George!" as the cameras surrounding the field all focused on the battle worn Rose Gundam who stood proudly, the cockpit opened to revile the tired, but extremely proud George de Sand who gave a swift wave to the stands and a curt bow to the Neo France team station that stood off to the side of the field.

"_He did it father! George won! He won the championship! Oh George you won!"_

"_Oui, oui, Marie Louise, please calm down you're jumping is shaking the platform…"_

"_Oh congratulations, Master George!"_

Voices came from the cockpit as the Neo France team celebrated their victory. George couldn't help but smile at the familiar voices who guided him to victory over the past year. Medics rushed past him and over to the fallen Burning Gundam as a battle worn Domon Kasshu emerged from his cockpit and smiled over at the knight. George jumped down from his Gundam and the two fighters shook hands.

"_Well fought, George… I thought I had you there at the end."_ Domon laughed.

"_Oui, I too thought you had beaten me. I assume my desire and reason to win was just stronger."_

The two smiled at each other as they turned to face people approaching them. The very pregnant Rain Kasshu stepped from the transport vehicle and embraced Domon tightly glad to see he was alright. George, however, was assaulted by the overly excited Miss Marie Louise who almost knocked the knight to the ground.

"_Oh George you won! You won!"_

The Princess cried against his chest as he used all of his remaining strength not to fall over. The King, Raymond and the rest of the Neo France and Neo Japan teams arrived and went to their respectable Gundams, the King giving George a small smile and nod.

"_Well done George. You have brought our great nation much honor and pride. Congratulations, my boy!"_

A bit later, once the battlefield was cleared, George stood refreshed in his white knight's uniform as he looked up at his Gundam with pride. The Neo France team was finishing up a few last minute touches to make the Gundam shine with beauty. After all, it needed to be presentable for the champion parade that would take place in just a few.

"_Master George… are you ready? The King and Miss Marie Louise have headed out already. Your parents have joined them as well."_

George turned to face Raymond with a smile.

"_Yes, after a year of battles and victories, I believe I am finally ready."_

George climbed up to the Gundam and stood on its shoulder with a look of serene on his face as the Gundam began to move from the hanger, gliding gracefully on the ground via the transport.

Outside on the street, excitement and music swallowed everything as the victorious Rose Gundam and the noble knight who piloted it were lead down the street in the champion parade. At the end of the street, George could see the King speaking with the prime minister of Neo Japan, and his Miss Marie Louise gracing his parents in what seemed to be a very excited conversation. She turned to face at him, jumping slightly in place and he couldn't help but smile back.

The parade as short, but much excitement still flowed as the Gundam stood at the front, facing the crowd as the Prime Minister of Neo Japan presented Neo France's King with the Key to the Universe and George was presented with a metal of victory for the 14th Gundam Fight tournament, the entire time, Marie Louise was clinging to his arm. Once the victory ceremony was over, the King took George's wrist and lead him aside as the streets began getting crowded, people slowly departing.

"_Well done, my boy… you have made me a very proud King… and as promised, you have my blessings son."_

He patted George on the shoulder then walked off to his car with the rest. George's heart almost stopped as his mind went spinning. Tonight was the night.

Later that night, at the Royal celebration gala at the Neo France palace, George was standing amongst the other Shuffle Alliance members chatting up about the different battles as their respectable ladies were huddled together fussing over Rain. George couldn't help but keep sneaking glances over at the Princess in pink with a smile on his lips.

Once the gala was dying down and most of the guests were gone, George approached Marie Louise.

"_May I have a moment, Miss Marie Louise?"_

He asked her and she all too willingly accepted and they walked off, heading for gardens. The night air was slightly chilled and the sky was clear, just a crescent moon shining brightly across the yard. George lead the princess over to the roses where they stood in silence for a moment just admiring the beauty of the garden and the pleasantness of each other's company.

"_It's a beautiful night…"_

"_Oui, George, it really is…"_

They fell silent once more before George finally turned to face her, his cheeks tinted pink with nerves.

"_Miss Marie Louise… I…. I have something I would like to ask you…"_

George tried his best to keep his voice steady, his nerves slowly taking control. The Princess turned to face him, blinking with curiosity.

"_Oui…?"_

He took one of her small gloved hands and held it in his before placing a gentle kiss to the back causing her to blush dramatically as she always did. Then, without further hesitation, he knelt down on one knee, still holding her hand.

"_Miss Marie Louise… Vous m'épouserez, ma chérie?"_

There was a slight pause as the words registered in Marie's brain. Then without warning she gave a very unflattering squeak and lunched herself at George, successfully knocking him backwards.

"_Oui! Oui! J'accepte! Oh George! Oui!"_

She wrapped her arms around the fallen knight's neck, pressing her lips against his. It took a moment more for him to understand what she had said and he still hadn't registered he was on his back. Once his mind focused he gave her a soft kiss back and stood, helping her back to her feet. From the pocket of his uniform he pulled out a small black velvet box and placed a beautifully white gold, rose-cut diamond engagement ring on her hand with a smile before gently pulling her chin up and kissing her once more, her arms reaching up and wrapping around his neck, the diamond glistening in the moonlight.

From the direction of the palace, a sudden roar of cheering came as the shuffle alliance bore witness to the proposal. George smiled with a soft chuckle, staring at the faces in the crowd; the King, his parents, Raymond and the Shuffle Alliance all cheering and congratulating them. He turned back to his Princess and gave her another kiss, causing more hoots and hollers.

"_Oh George. I'm so happy..." _She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, trying to ignore the others. _"Je t'aime…"_

"_Je t'aime aussi, Marie…"_

They kissed once more, drowning out the noise behind them. Just enjoying the excitement and pleasantness of their moment together._  
><em>

Author Notes: I don't know where this came from. It's short and not that good. I know that. It's just I haven't' written creative freedom lately since I've been so busy with everything else. I hope at least one person likes it. I have another idea that also involved George winning the tournament but it's more in the future, I'll probably write it later as a sequel. George de Sand was always my favorite character and I wish there was more of an ending for him. But oh well, I guess I'll just have to continue writing fan fictions to satisfy my need for romance. :-) And the ring does exist, it's my dream ring should I ever get married *hopeless romantic*

And yes, I looked up teas, wines and translations. A year of high school French did nothing for me ^^;

_Vous m'épouserez, ma chérie?_ – Will you marry me, my sweetheart?  
><em>Oui<em> – Yes  
><em>J'accepte!<em> – I accept!  
><em>Je t'aime<em> – I love you  
><em>Je t'aime aussi<em> – I love you, too


End file.
